Erukisha
Erukisha is a castaway from ''Survivor: Philippines'' and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 5 |Individual Immunities:2 = 3 |Votes Against:2 = 5 |Loyalties:2 = NickoFlamez |Alliances:2 = The FuckAlliance |Days Lasted:2 = 39 |Currently1 = 6th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 6/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 7 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 12 |Loyalties: = ImMissBrightside Hear_Dan BwinterT PositronAlpha Luke28356 |Alliances: = Nacho Fries Belgrande Season's Saviors The Trio (Winter, Eru, Bright) Fuck Alliance 2.0 (Bright, Eru, Dan) |Days Lasted: = 35 }} In Phillippines, despite his dominanice in both the social and physical aspects of the game, Erukisha's gameplay was not valued by the jury, narrowly losing in a 4-3-1 vote. In Heroes vs. Villains, Eru took a more light-hearted approach to the game, being a "Team Captain" and having fun. However, many found him and Bright threatening, and Eru was voted out right before the finale. Biography Philippines: Erukisha started the game with Nicko, who quickly became his closest ally. Breezing through the original tribal phase, he met Bright after the tribe swap, who he shared all his info with and would even give his idol to her. Never having to go to Tribal Council after Panay's challenge dominace, he easily made the merge, grouping back up with Nicko. At the start of the merge, Erukisha and her created notorious The FuckAlliance with Bright, Dan, and Nicko. The four then added Dxrk to the alliance so they would have one more vote helping them to get majority. The following votes proved to be crucial, with Dan saving Erukisha with an idol and the blindside of Micro. At the final 5, Bright made a deal with Elijah, forcing Erukisha into a corner with his closest ally ready to flip on him. She was still undecided until the very last second, but Erukisha's speech to her made her go back on her deal with Elijah, instead voting Jeremy, additionally playing her idol on him. Erukisha and Nicko had the final decision to choose between taking Bright or Elijah, deciding that Elijah was a bigger threat to win the game. However, everything he did wasn't enough to win the season though, as he would only get 3 votes during the finale night, making him the runner-up of the season. Heroes vs. Villains: Eru returned in Heroes vs. Villains, this time planning to simply enjoy himself. The season started off kinda boring for him, so he took it upon himself to become "Team Captain" and lead the team to victories, which he did. At first he didn't really want to vote in the majority so it was fun for him just voting minority for the heck of it especially when his “alliance” thought he voted with them, and Anthony was trying to tell them he voted against them and none of them would believe him. Come the swap, Winter tried to become Team Captain and Salarin went on a losing streak. The moment Winter stopped fighting Eru for Team Captain, Salarin was winning again. Eru figured it just proves he was the Team Captain they all deserved. When they hit merge, Eru and Bright became immediate targets because of Cleo after she was voted out, adding everyone to a group chat between Bright, Winter and him, causing everyone to start looking their direction, and it eventually caught up to use with Hermes' idols. Bright got out and himself soon after. The joking social game ninja clown Eru was idoled and revoted out right before finale. Trivia * In Philippines, Erukisha voted in majority every tribal. * Erukisha was the first contestant to have ever given an idol to someone else. * Erukisha is the only contestant to have multiple idols played on him by others. * In both his seasons, Erukisha played in Philippines. Category:S1 Cast Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Jury Category:6th Place